Fix Yoü - short fic spin off de Yoü and I
by AnnaJoyCMS
Summary: Nessie & Taylor. É possível que duas pessoas que se consideram verdadeiros produtos danificados encontrem forças e coragem para iniciar um novo e frágil relacionamento? Wanessa (Nessie) Cüllen estava ferida física e emocionalmente quando chegou a Springfield. Taylor Layward era um dos fazendeiros mais ricos da região, e isso sempre foi seu grande problema no campo emocional.


**FIX YOU**

**SHORT-FIC SPIN OFF DE YOÜ AND I**

**Nessie & Taylor**

.

_**Sinopse:** Podem dois corações muito machucados cicatrizar feridas tão recentes e profundas?... É possível que duas pessoas que se consideram verdadeiros produtos danificados encontrem forças e coragem para iniciar um novo e frágil relacionamento?_

_Esta é uma história de recomeço._

_Wanessa (Nessie) Cüllen estava ferida física e emocionalmente quando chegou a Springfield. Descobrindo uma família que nem sequer imaginava a existência, tentando desesperadamente afastar de seu filhinho Danny todos os traumas pelos quais passaram, e ainda grávida de cinco meses. Enfim, nenhum contexto exatamente propício para um novo romance, com quer que seja..._

_Taylor Layward era um dos fazendeiros mais ricos da região, e isso sempre foi seu grande problema no campo emocional. Apesar da beleza física e da retidão do caráter, sempre se envolvia com as mulheres erradas. Aquelas que tratam casamento como investimento, e de preferência sem acordos pré-nupciais..._

_Acabando de sair de um desses casamentos, com mais uma das mulheres erradas, ele descobre em Nessie a mulher certa, inserida num contexto totalmente errado._

.

_**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma short-fic spin off de minha fanfic Yoü and I, e A LEITURA DA MESMA É SEMPRE RECOMENDÁVEL para se compreender certos detalhes que serão citados aqui, mas não esmiuçados.  
E o primeiro deles é o próprio shipper! É uma fic Twilight, mas vcs devem ter notado que o shipper não é JakeNess, simplesmente porque esta Nessie não se chama Renesmee! :D E o Jake?... Bom, o Jake não está mto disponível para ela nessa fic! ahsuahsuah  
Para entender tudo isso, precisa ler primeiro Yoü and I, ok!? ;)_

.

**Lights will guide you home** / _Luzes te guiarão até em casa_

**And ignite your bones** / _E aquecerão teus ossos_

**And I will try to f****ix you** / _E eu tentarei consertar você_

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**N/A: Bom, prometi e agr estou cumprindo! *-***_  
_**Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da short contando como Nessie e Taylor se conheceram!**_  
_**Repito que quem ainda não leu Yoü and I, vai ficar perdido em vários detalhes! Então, corre lá e conheça minha outra fic antes de mergulhar de cabeça nesse spin off!**_  
_**Serão apenas 3 capítulos, este é primeiro!**_  
_**Boa leitura! Divirtam-se! ^-^**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

1. LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOÜ HOME

.

.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed** / _Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso_

**When you get what you want, but not what you need** / _Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa_

**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep** / _Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir_

**Stuck in reverse** / _Preso em marcha ré_

.

.

Ele retornava para casa montado em seu cavalo num trote lento e pensativo. Par de jeans, botas e cinto de couro marrom, camisa de botões branca e seu adorado chapéu de cowboy legítimo. Cabeça aos turbilhões.

Passou pela última campina florida antes dos enormes currais e galpões de ordenha. Acenou para os grupos remanescentes de funcionários que deixavam aquela área de trabalho, após ter passado a tarde checando os novos galpões recém construídos a uma milha dali; sem, no entanto, ter saído da sua gigantesca propriedade.

Ele havia recebido The Eagle's Ranch pronta e perfeita sozinho. Único herdeiro de seu avô que a ergueu, e depois de seu pai que a modernizou. Sua missão agora era expandir ainda mais a maior fazenda de gado leiteiro do estado do Nebraska e segunda maior da região. Com inúmeras vacas premiadas, cujos bezerros eram disputados em leilões frequentes a peso de ouro.

No entanto, se seus negócios eram um navio tranquilo que ele conduzia sem dificuldade, apenas fazendo com que sua fortuna aumentasse cada vez mais por ano; sua vida pessoal estava um completo caos.

Acabava de assinar seu segundo divórcio...

Havia flagrado Vivien e Hank, seu antigo capataz, fodendo numa montanha de palha antes da Hayride da estação. O que acabou com a festa e atrasou o transporte de todo o feno. Seria desnecessário, uma vez que ele era protegido por um acordo pré-nupcial, mas mesmo assim conseguiu filmar vários minutos de toda a sacanagem em seu celular; o que facilitou a expulsão da desgraçada da fazenda sem direito a nada.

Ele sabia que ela o monitorava sistematicamente, pois qualquer deslize de infidelidade, de sua parte, faria dela uma mulher muito rica. Contudo, para a maldição de Vivien, ele jamais lhe dera motivos. Não porque desconfiasse que era seguido por um detetive particular que ela mantinha, mas por que realmente gostava dela.

Quando eles se conheceram, ele de fato, pensava que a amava... Deve tê-la amado um dia, quando ainda estavam em lua-de-mel, ou antes dela começar a permitir que suas máscaras caíssem.

Quase se casou sem o acordo pré-nupcial. _Quase..._ Foi seu advogado, J. Jenks, quem o convenceu a não fazer tal loucura, após todo o prejuízo e o estresse com seu primeiro casamento, que fora praticamente cancelado no altar, pois ele pegara sua noiva e seu padrinho em um amasso na biblioteca da fazenda, minutos antes da cerimônia começar. Desmascarou os dois perante todos os convidados, com todo o serviço de Buffet, orquestra, DJ, juiz de paz e damas de honra a postos para a festa.

Envergonhado e ferido, não demorou a conhecer e se unir com Vivien, que terminou sendo uma decepção ainda maior. Dissimulada e falsa; gostava de se comparar com a outra, fazendo-se de símbolo da lealdade e companheirismo, quando na verdade era ainda pior. Suas atitudes passaram, aos poucos, a ser incompatíveis com seu discurso.

Exigiu que a sede do rancho fosse toda reformada e redecorada, num projeto que roubou da fazenda construída por seu avô toda a autenticidade e sobriedade interiorana. Sua casa tornou-se um lugar frio e incompatível com o verde dos pastos e campinas de The Eagle's Ranch. A quentura da madeira, o conforto do couro, o charme da cerâmica mexicana, a enorme lareira natural, onde suas meias eram penduradas no Natal; foram substituídos pela frieza e a impessoalidade do mármore, do vidro escurecido e do alumínio.

Seu trote lento a cavalo era também de desânimo em retornar àquela casa que ele não reconhecia mais como sua, no final de mais um dia cansativo. Era uma mansão digna de Beverly Hills, incrustada no meio de uma fazenda leiteira.

Vivien se livrara de seu querido cão labrador, pois Ted implicava com aquela sua arrogante cachorrinha peluda de pedigree. Vivien transformara seu antigo lar numa galeria de arte fria e sem vida, e ele permitiu tudo isso porque precisava desesperadamente se sentir amado após a enorme ferida com a antiga e inominável noiva.

Quando chegou às baias para deixar seu querido garanhão negro Onyx, avistou uma grande pick up desconhecida parada na frente da sede da fazenda.

Franziu a testa ao enxergar, ao longe, Vivien saindo com uma caixa embaixo do braço e um homem de meia idade e pouco cabelo ajudando-a com outra caixa maior e pesada, colocando-a na caçamba da pick up.

Gritou um comando para Onyx, moveu suas pernas e galopou depressa até lá. Vivien o viu ao longe e correu para embarcar na pick up com pressa.

No entanto, ele saltou do cavalo a tempo de marchar como um touro bravo até a porta da pick up, sem dar tempo que o homem desconhecido chegasse ao volante e desse partida no carro.

Ele abriu a porta do carona e puxou a ex-mulher pelo braço com virulência. Ela gritou e esperneou em seu aperto férreo, chiando em sua voz anasalada:

– _ME SOLTA, TAYLOR!_

– Isso é roubo, Vivien! Como você pôde descer tão baixo? – rosnou entredentes; enxergando tudo vermelho.

No processo, Vivien deixou a pesada caixa, que ele agora reconhecera como a de jóias do cofre cair, espalhando o caro conteúdo. Como uma porca na lama, ela jogou-se de joelhos ao chão, juntando as muitas caixinhas de veludo e couro. Algumas que não chegaram a se abrir na queda foram logo para debaixo do braço de Vivien, que repetia seu mantra das inúmeras chamadas telefônicas das últimas semanas:

– _Essas jóias são minhas! Você me deu!_ – ela insistia nesse absurdo.

Ela sabia muito bem que ficara estabelecido que ela não levaria nada além de roupas e sapatos, pois as provas do adultério eram irrefutáveis. Mas desde a assinatura dos documentos, Vivien insistia em levar as jóias, e agora chegara ao extremo de vir roubar a caixa de jóias do cofre de seu antigo closet.

Taylor a agarrou pelos braços com força e a chacoalhou violentamente, ao bradar indignado:

– _Some da minha vida, sua vadia desgraçada! Desapareça e me deixe em paz!_ – olhos arregalados com ódio. Ele a jogou dentro da cabine da pick up e ordenou ao homem que viera ajudá-la, em tom mais comedido. – Descarregue a outra caixa da caçamba e suma com essa puta daqui!

Amedrontado pela imponência e fama do último Layward, o simples motorista de pequenas mudanças obedeceu com presteza, enquanto ele e Vivien se encaravam com ódio. Ela bufava de narinas infladas e bochechas coradas.

Taylor apenas repetiu o que já havia lhe dito várias vezes:

– Essas jóias são de família... – apontando para o chão, onde as caixas de jóias ficaram caídas. Ele continuou com rispidez. – Pertenciam a minha avó e a mãe dela, minha bisavó. Jamais lhe dei nenhuma dessas jóias, além do seu anel de noivado. – olhou para o dedo vazio, provavelmente ela já o vendera.

– Mas eu... – Vivien tentou interromper, quando a caixa grande da caçamba foi posta ao lado de Taylor.

– Agora suma daqui de uma vez por todas, vadia. Ou chamo a polícia e te coloco atrás das grades que é o seu lugar. – ameaçou gotejando desprezo.

O motorista bateu a porta e arrancou com o carro, levando Vivien embora daquela casa de uma vez por todas.

Taylor abaixou-se e juntou as pequenas caixas de jóias na caixa maior de ferro. Conferiu os conteúdos e entrou em casa levando-a sob um braço. Mandou que um capataz fosse recolher o restante das coisas que Vivien tentara levar, sentindo falta de algumas esculturas e pinturas da grande sala decorada pela vadia.

Tudo voltava para dentro agora, ficou óbvio que ela pretendia levar estes objetos de algum valor. Não que ele quisesse qualquer uma daquelas merdas escolhidas por ela, mas haveria de vender tudo e nunca que permitiria que Vivien lucrasse mais nenhum centavo do seu suado dinheiro.

Encarou sua velha governanta com vergonha, mas abaixou a cabeça, derrotado, quando rumou para a biblioteca lentamente.

– Sinto muito, Tay... Mas não pude impedi-la... – justificou-se Sally, seguindo-o. – Tentei o seu celular, mas você não me atendeu.

Sally trabalhava para os Layward desde que Tay perdera a avó ainda menino, e passaria a ser criado pelo velho avô e por seu pai. Sua mãe o abandonara quando ainda era um bebê, e Sally sempre foi aquela que manteve o pote de vidro cheio de cookies de chocolate, e o forno aquecido com as roscas de canela.

Apesar de seus esforços, The Eagle's Ranch sempre seria uma casa de homens. Seu pai jamais se casou novamente e seu avô veio a falecer anos depois. Sozinho, Taylor sonhava em encontrar uma bela e boa garota, e formar uma família. Não o lar desfeito pela sua mãe, que preferiu uma vida de aventuras, mas um lar de verdade; com um cachorro, acampamentos para pescaria do outro lado do rancho, na cabana perto do rio. Um lar com peru assado no Dia de Ação de Graças; um lar cheio de amigos no Natal e no Ano Novo, e doces especiais no Halloween.

No entanto, nas duas vezes em que tentou trazer a figura feminina que realmente transformaria aquela enorme fazenda num lar quente e aconchegante; só encontrou decepção e deslealdade. Amargura e traição.

Apesar dos esforços da veneranda Sally, The Eagle's Ranch não tinha a mulher doce e forte que lhe daria a continuidade dos Layward, e o faria amar de verdade, adorando o chão que ela pisasse.

Ele sentia sua vida, sua casa e seu coração vazios.

Taylor Layward não tinha um lar. A sede da fazenda fora transformada num mausoléu e o estava enterrando vivo.

Sufocado e achando que poderia surtar a qualquer momento, ele apenas, guardou suas jóias de família no outro cofre da biblioteca, que também funcionava como seu escritório. Vivien não tomara conhecimento deste cofre, e ele também duvidava que ela voltaria.

Subiu para seu quarto tão gelado quanto uma câmara frigorífica e tomou uma chuveirada. Incapaz de deitar-se no leito que compartilhava com a vadia que ele acabara de expulsar de lá pela segunda vez, vestiu-se com pressa e desceu.

– _Sally, estou saindo! Preciso dar uma volta..._ – gritou da porta da sala, com as chaves de seu jipão na mão.

– _Ok!_ – respondeu Sally, no mesmo tom, da sala íntima onde assistia a sua novela todas as noites. Ela era praticamente da família, mas ao mesmo tempo jamais representaria a família que ele queria e precisava...

Acelerou pela estradinha particular da fazenda, vendo a noite cair preguiçosamente. Os pastos agora estavam vazios e Onyx era o último cavalo por ali, antes de ser recolhido pelo novo capataz. Logo os pastos deram lugar às árvores densas que ladeavam o caminho a casa Layward, até chegar ao limiar da rodovia sob a arcada do antigo e majestoso portão de ferro, com o nome do rancho ao alto.

Perdido em pensamentos conflitantes e aflitos, Taylor sequer dava-se conta de onde ia. Apenas dirigia sem rumo, tentando limpar de sua mente todos os acontecimentos infelizes dos últimos dias. Dos últimos cinco anos. Às vezes, quando as lembranças persistentes ganhavam vida com muita força em sua mente cansada, ele apertava o volante, forçando os nós dos dedos, que se tornavam brancos no esforço.

Agora, com trinta anos de vida, após um noivado e um casamento falidos; teve de interromper a universidade na metade, pois foi na época que seu pai morreu e Tay foi obrigado a assumir o rancho sozinho. Aprendeu sobre a administração de uma fazenda de grande porte na prática, no dia a dia, observando seu avô, depois seu pai e por fim, com seus próprios erros.

Havia acabado de leiloar descendentes de suas vacas mais valiosas, as leiteiras mais premiadas daquela região do país. Os negócios iam muito mais do que bem. Porém, sua vida pessoal chegara ao fundo do poço com aquele triste espetáculo de meia hora atrás com Vivien, por causa de um punhado de jóias.

_No que_ ele havia transformado a casa de seus avós?... A casa que costumava ser o seu lar?...

– Eu sequer tenho mais um lar... – sibilou um suspiro dolorido de tão profundo e agoniado, sem nem se dar conta de que já havia passado pelo acesso de Omaha.

Pesou cada troca de olhar, cada beijo, cada carícia com a inominável e com a vadia da Vivien e não foi capaz de encontrar amor verdadeiro em absolutamente nada. Seus trinta anos de vida só não eram um completo fracasso, graças ao sucesso nos negócios.

Porque no terreno afetivo ele, finalmente, acabou de se dar conta que jamais amou as duas mulheres com quem se relacionou seriamente... E pior ainda, jamais foi amado. O pânico que essa compreensão lhe trouxe, fez com que ele pisasse ruidosamente no freio e, fazendo a curva, tomasse o caminho de Springfield.

Distraído entre suas tormentosas conclusões pessoais, demorou um pouco para perceber que a pequenina cidade não parecia a mesma naquela noite.

As luzes dos postes estavam todas apagadas. Seria um blackout apenas por aqui? Com certeza algum transformador tinha queimado... De certo os reparos necessários já estavam sendo feitos...

Foi quando alguém gritou um sinal num megafone e casa por casa foi sendo iluminada por sequências de luzinhas brancas enfileiradas, como no Natal. Uma por uma, de cada lado da avenida principal.

Mas não era Natal ainda... Onde estavam as árvores coloridas e iluminadas? Não havia qualquer menção a Papai Noel ou renas, ou mesmo um presépio...

Não. Havia algo diferente acontecendo por aqui...

Ele acelerou acompanhando o acender de cada casa e loja comercial, intrigado. Com certeza era uma sequência programada para alguma comemoração. Mas não sabia que houvesse qualquer festa na cidade nessa época do ano...

Passou pelo Dowling e este estava aberto, mas também se iluminou ordenadamente, apenas quando chegou sua vez. Havia um grupo de pessoas de pé na porta da velha lanchonete, mas ele não se obrigou a parar ali e questionar o que estava acontecendo.

Apenas continuou seguindo as luzes.

Não podia simplesmente se impedir. Será que alguém poderia imaginar o quão simbólico tudo aquilo estava sendo para ele naquele momento?...

Num segundo, perdido numa eterna estrada escura. Sem perspectiva, sem fé nas pessoas, amargo e sozinho. No segundo seguinte, um sem-número de luzes brancas simbolizando a esperança lhe indicavam um caminho. Não como um farol faz às embarcações desorientadas, com apenas um refletor giratório ralo e opaco, num mar sem-fim.

Mas como os próprios anjos fariam guiando quem está perdido. Caprichosamente iluminando metro após metro de caminhada, quase carregando no colo, na direção do caminho certo daquilo que nem ele mesmo sabe que precisa.

E tudo o que ele precisa agora é de um verdadeiro... Cüllen's Bar?!

As luzes vão até o _Cüllen's Bar_?!

Ao que parece é isso mesmo. A principal avenida de Springfield continua após o centenário bar, mas é diante dele que as casas iluminadas fundem-se a vários refletores que clareiam tudo.

Havia um palco e uma pequena arquibancada sendo montados ali, na frente do bar. Muitas pessoas trabalhavam nisso, e ele teve certeza de que só poderia ser alguma comemoração da cidade.

Notou que o bar estava aberto, pois além do som alto, o lendário Edward Cüllen acabava de sair pela porta da frente com um mochilão nas costas, seguido pelo Phil.

Sempre os mesmos rostos de Springfield...

Já tinha alguns meses que não vinha para essas bandas, mas podia imaginar como as fofocas de seu divórcio devem ter se espelhado por toda a redondeza.

Os dois não o notaram encostando o jipão bem ali. Edward parecia estar de saída, indo viajar com certeza e o Phil deve ter ido deixá-lo em algum lugar com seu próprio carro, uma vez que a velha pick up Chevy vermelha do Cüllen jazia estacionada bem ali.

Phil manobrou e saiu. Ele deixou seu jipão e caminhou na direção da porta do bar. Haveria de ter alguém ali que pudesse contar o motivo de toda a iluminação diferente na cidade.

Tirou seu chapéu quando entrou no bar. Cumprimentou o xerife de Springfield com um aceno de cabeça, assim como os caras do clube dos cafajestes, jogando pôquer na mesma mesa de sempre. Notou as loiras, com as quais nunca ousou se envolver, jogando sinuca como sempre nos fundos do bar e as mudanças recentes: o novo palco e o mezanino ao alto.

Caminhou até o balcão a fim de pedir uma cerveja. Na verdade, todos ali eram rostos conhecidos, mas não era, de fato, íntimo de ninguém ali. Seus amigos desde o tempo da _Platteview High School_ estavam longe, o mais próximo foi aquele que o traía com a primeira noiva, a inominável. Depois disso tornou-se um tanto recluso, imerso em trabalho e mais trabalho por anos, até abrir uma brecha para Vivien... Logo pra _quem_...?!

Estavam em lua-de-mel quando soube da terrível tragédia que se abatera sobre o antigo e centenário bar de Springfield, mas jamais se apegou muito nos detalhes da história. Não era um frequentador mais do que casual...

Vivien mesmo nunca quis vir a Springfield com ele. Ela gostava e exigia restaurantes de luxo, onde as pessoas exibiam carros, roupas e jóias caras. Muitas vezes, nem Omaha estava à altura de seu exibicionismo, e ela fazia questão de visitar algum lugar maior e mais badalado do Kansas ou Iowa. O helicóptero e o jatinho facilitavam a vida da vadia...

– Oi! Vai querer o quê?! – foi uma voz feminina e atenciosa que o extraiu de mais uma enxurrada de amargura em forma de lembranças.

Ele ergueu o olhar num lampejo e já ia abaixando novamente seus olhos, quando pestanejou mais atento e encarou a jovem mulher de pé diante dele, do outro lado do balcão de madeira.

– Uma cerveja escura, sem colarinho, por favor... – balbuciou, estranhando o fato de estar no balcão do Cüllen's Bar e não ser atendido por Edward Cüllen.

Ela não seria tão loira se não fosse pelas luzes claras no rabo de cavalo. As largas raízes eram cor de mel. Mechas soltas e uma franja emolduravam-lhe o rosto fino e bonito, cujos olhos azuis brilhavam como duas gemas de águas-marinha ao sol.

Endireitou as costas num gesto inconsciente, e tratou de espantar o ar de fracassado, ao questionar a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu:

– Edward não está? – útil para puxar uma conversa.

– Humm... Não. Acabou de sair numa viagem. Posso ajudar? Se você for fornecedor...

– Oh não! Desculpe, não estou procurando especificamente por ele, apenas estranhei a ausência. Pra ser sincero, eu o vi saindo quando cheguei, não sabia que o Cüllen's Bar tinha uma nova funcionária... Também não te conheço daqui. Você é nova em Springfield? – instigou curioso.

Ela sorriu de lado e atirou com escárnio:

– Funcionária hã?! Bom, talvez seja isso mesmo que eu tenha me tornado! – riu, divertida; enquanto acionava uma alavanca e enchia uma caneca com cerveja escura para atender ao pedido do belo cowboy no balcão.

Ele remexeu-se inquieto no alto banco e especulou hesitante:

– Bom, me desculpe. Pensei que fosse funcionária do Edward...

Ela colocou seu pedido diante dele e rebateu sem rispidez, apenas com a segurança de quem já lidou com os mais diversos tipos de homens trabalhando na noite:

– Você não me ofendeu, portanto pare de se desculpar tanto! – sorriu abertamente, deixando seu interlocutor subitamente sem ar, e completou respondendo-o. – E não! Não sou de Springfield. Edward me trouxe pra cá há pouco mais de um mês. – ela apontou a mão para ele, num cumprimento e apresentou-se sem rodeios. – Sou Nessie Cüllen!

Não percebeu a forma como o rosto dele sutilmente desabou decepcionado, quando aceitando sua mão, ele rebateu também se apresentando:

– Taylor Layward. – os cílios dela pestanejaram de leve e suas pálpebras tornaram-se um pouco pesadas no contato pele a pele. _Que mão quentinha... E tão macia para um cowboy!... _Julgou mentalmente.

Surpresa com o discreto acelerar do seu coração, Nessie puxou a mão e virou-se, dando a Taylor a vista lateral do seu corpo, num rápido e muito mais inconsciente escrutínio, que ele poderia impedir. Ela pegou o pano com o qual mantinha o balcão seco e limpo, num segundo suficiente para que ele notasse a pequena protuberância em seu ventre.

A fim de esconder mais um choque de estranha decepção, ele felicitou:

– Puxa! Não sabia que Edward Cüllen havia se casado... Vejo que vocês, inclusive, esperam um bebê! Err... Meus parabéns!

Ela lutou para gargalhar comedidamente, mas não corou. Na verdade, já não é mais dessas que coram à toa há muito tempo...!

– Não sou esposa do Edward! – ainda rindo, mas tentando se conter. – Sou sua meia-irmã! Não sabíamos da existência um do outro até recentemente, e ele fez questão que eu passasse a assinar Cüllen.

Apesar da morenice de sua pele acariciada pelo sol, Taylor corou, para deleite de Nessie, que não deixou isso passar despercebido.

– Hã... Me desc...

– Não! Não peça desculpa de novo! – repetiu com voz meio robotizada, obviamente brincando com ele.

Taylor relaxou e os dois riram juntos por um instante, e ela explicou melhor:

– Eu já estava grávida quando nos conhecemos, tenho cinco meses de gestação... Na verdade, quase seis agora! – sorriu afagando a barriguinha inconscientemente.

Taylor correspondeu-lhe o sorriso, agora com os lábios fechados, fitando aquela jovem mãe, e de súbito enternecido. Num segundo, porém, lembrou-se de algo que o fez limpar a garganta repetidamente e buscar outra linha de pensamento, pois se havia um bebê, e o Cüllen era o meio-irmão, e não o marido... Deveria haver o pai do bebê. Um marido talvez...? Não teve coragem de fazer a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Já se intrometera demais.

Resolveu mudar o assunto, e sanar outra curiosidade:

– E qual é a comemoração que estão organizando lá fora? – apontou com o polegar sobre seu ombro esquerdo.

Nessie não parava de trabalhar. Colocou uma bandeja sobre o balcão e arrumou várias canecas de cerveja sobre ela, enquanto explicava a ele:

– É só a cidade preparando-se para saldar uma velha dívida! – misteriosamente. E como ele ergueu uma sombracelha questionadora, ela riu e acrescentou. – Será uma homenagem, um pedido de desculpas a alguém que foi muito humilhada e injustiçada aqui há dois anos. – era fácil conversar com o tal Taylor.

– Você parece muito solidária com a causa de quem quer que tenha sido tão... hã... humilhada por aqui...! – ele usou de um pouco de sarcasmo, a fim de camuflar o exagerado interesse.

Estava sendo meio enxerido, mas não podia se conter. Sua curiosidade acesa pelas milhares de luzinhas lá fora, só ganhou força diante dessa figura doce e, ao mesmo tempo, tão segura de si.

Nessie não o respondeu de pronto. Tendo completado a bandeja, circundou o balcão e saiu carregando as canecas em direção as mesas do pôquer e do xerife, onde agora estavam também J. Jenks e mais dois policiais. Taylor a acompanhou com os olhos e girando seu corpo, acenou para Jenks, depois se virou e bebeu de sua própria cerveja.

Alguns segundos depois, Nessie retornou para detrás do balcão, trazendo a bandeja vazia e o respondeu:

– É claro que estou solidária! Na verdade, solidária e muito animada com esta homenagem. Minha meia-irmã será a homenageada pela população de Springfield! – declarou visivelmente orgulhosa, empinando o nariz fino e delicado uma polegada.

– Mais irmãos?! – ele continuava usando de ironia para esconder sua curiosidade exagerada e invasiva.

– Sim! – ela parecia não se importar em responder suas perguntas. – Edward é meu irmão por parte de pai. – explicou displicentemente, abanando uma mão no ar, e usando a outra para secar o balcão, enquanto Tay erguia sua caneca e sorvia do líquido. – E eu e Bella somos filha da mesma mulher. Não que eu tivesse conhecido nenhum dos dois...!

Tudo bem! A conversa já estava se tornando pessoal demais, e ele tratou de mudar seu rumo novamente:

– Bom, você veio pra cá há tão pouco tempo, mas já parece muito à vontade em cuidar do bar!... – tentou um elogio desajeitado.

Nessie hesitou, evidentemente, constrangida pela primeira vez:

– Hã... É queee... Já havia trabalhado como garçonete antes... – evadiu-se com uma meia-verdade. Não durou muito como garçonete quando vivia em Rochester. Ou _sobrevivia_ seria a melhor palavra?!...

Taylor juntou as sombracelhas, confuso. Quando achou que estava sendo invasivo, ela saciou-lhe a curiosidade com naturalidade. Quando fez um elogio, a fim de tornar a conversa mais impessoal, ela se retraiu.

Foi Nessie quem os redirecionou:

– E você faz o quê? – invertendo o jogo.

– Possuo uma fazenda leiteira, depois da entrada de Omaha... – foi superficial; o instinto de desconfiança dos que já foram muito magoados por causa daquilo que possui, gritou e fez eco dentro dele.

– Legal! É o que a maioria aqui parece fazer, não é?! – apontou às pessoas que bebiam, conversavam e jogavam despreocupadamente no bar.

Poucos eram os olhares na direção daquele improvável casal que conversava alheio no balcão, mas é claro que eles não estavam passando despercebidos. Sabe como é... Cidade pequena!

Taylor, finalmente, olhou a sua volta, e alguns poucos pares de olhos curiosos faiscaram desviando do balcão. Um do clube dos cafajestes e um da mesa de sinuca.

Jenks foi o único que sorriu e sustentando-lhe o olhar, levantou-se da mesa do xerife, com sua caneca de cerveja na mão e foi cumprimentá-los. Nessie já enchia nova bandeja de cerveja, dessa vez para as loiras da sinuca.

– Olá Layward! Nessie! Vejo que vocês acabaram de se conhecer!...

O cowboy e o advogado trocaram um aperto de mãos e Nessie sorriu, ao comentar:

– Com certeza vocês já se conhecem! Foi o Jenks quem cuidou da documentação que fez de mim e do meu filho Danny, os dois novos Cüllens do pedaço! – eles riram, mas Tay a fitou de testa franzida. Ela pegou a caneca pela metade da mão do advogado e completou com cerveja.

– Então... Edward também está assumindo o seu bebê? Vai se chamar Danny? – mas o que havia com ele, afinal? Estava fofocando como uma velhinha...

Nessie riu, novamente relaxada, Taylor tinha entendido tudo errado de novo:

– Não. Meu bebê não vai se chamar Danny! Este é o meu filho mais velho, ele tem quatro anos e está lá dentro dormindo neste instante!

Taylor lutou para construir sua melhor cara de paisagem. Puxa! Ela é tão jovem e além de estar esperando um bebê, já tem outro menino de quatro anos?!... Nessie não deu muita atenção a sua mal disfarçada estupefação. Saiu carregando a bandeja de cerveja na direção do sofá escarlate e da mesa de sinuca, onde as loiras reinavam.

Na cabeça do cowboy a pergunta de um milhão de dólares retumbava estridente. Ela não devia ser casada, caso contrário, Edward não lhe daria o sobrenome de família, que ela provavelmente não usava antes; mas talvez haja algum namorado... e este seja o pai das crianças.

Jenks aproveitou a ausência de Nessie e iniciou algum assunto aleatório sobre a documentação da venda dos bezerros no leilão de algumas semanas atrás. Tay não lhe deu muita atenção. Estava mais interessado em processar e juntar informações sobre a nova proprietária do Cüllen's Bar.

Enquanto isso e sem que os dois notassem, as loiras aproveitaram para puxar papo com a nova Cüllen:

– E aí, Nessie! Legal o Tay Layward, não é?! – começou a outra gestante, Rosalie, toda esparramada no sofá. Ah! Se ela soubesse... Se aquele sofá falasse... Ela não sentaria ali tão à vontade!... – Nós frequentamos a high school na mesma época! Ele é um cara bem legal!... – piscou forçando uma cumplicidade, uma amizade que Nessie não queria aceitar tão facilmente.

Não que Rosalie estivesse mal-intencionada, ou sendo sarcástica, ou falsa. Mas Nessie sabia de toda a história envolvendo Bella, e não se sentia à vontade em agora se tornar a melhor amiga e confidente de qualquer uma delas.

As outras loiras – Tanya, Irina, Jessica e Kate – interromperam o jogo para prestar atenção à conversa puxada por Rose.

Nessie apenas balançou a cabeça, e balbuciou intimidada:

– Não tem nada a ver... Só estamos conversando... Ele estava de passagem e entrou para saber sobre os preparativos lá fora. – ela sabia que todas elas estavam envolvidas na surpresa para Bella, e só esperava que fossem sinceras.

– Ele é um gato, sem dúvida! – exclamou Irina, rindo e bebendo da cerveja que Nessie acabara de servir. – E agora está livre, leve e solto novamente! Acabou de se divorciar! – fofocou tentando soar legal com a irmã de Edward. Leviana, mas autêntica. Não havia hostilidade, nem sarcasmo em seu tom. – Dizem que ele pegou aquela vadia arrogante da tal Vivien trepando com o capataz num monte de feno do paiol.

As loiras começaram a sussurrar comentando a fofoca e Nessie saiu de lá chocada e sensibilizada com a traição que um cara tão legal tenha sofrido. Ao retornar ao balcão ficou aliviada que ele estivesse conversando com o Jenks e não tenha percebido a fofoca explícita nos fundos do bar.

Eles visivelmente interromperam um assunto quando ela voltou, pois Jenks notou que Taylor não queria que ela escutasse nada sobre seu divórcio recente.

Ainda um pouco surpresa com a revelação feita por Irina, Nessie fitou Taylor por um instante, sem conseguir tirar a piedade de seu rosto. _Como uma mulher pode trair um homem desses?!..._ Perguntou-se.

– O que foi? – ele quis saber, após alguns segundos.

– Na-nada... – ela se virou de costas, lavando algumas canecas na pia de inox, atrás do balcão.

Taylor enrugou as sombracelhas tentando entender o que poderia estar errado. Jenks foi chamado por um xerife já animadinho demais, para testemunhar a última rodada do pôquer que estava de tirar o fôlego.

Taylor aproveitou que Nessie estava de costas e, como qualquer homem faria, analisou suas formas delicadas. Ela era magra, mas cheia de curvas. Curvas estas que deviam ser mais acentuadas antes da gravidez, mas sua barriga não era tão grande ainda, e nem parecia que ficaria como a da loira sentada lá atrás no sofá. Eram tipos totalmente diferentes... Seu traseiro tinha exato formato de coração, apesar do corpo esguio, era bem espancável.

Nessie virou-se já refeita, a procura de algo para dizer. Taylor, também em silêncio constrangedor, analisou-lhe a curva dos seios fartos, apesar da camiseta folgada que ela usava sob confortáveis calças leg.

– Quer outra? – ela apontou para a caneca vazia.

– Sim, por favor. – _Vamos idiota, diga alguma coisa..._ Ele exigiu-se. – Você já sabe se é menino ou menina? – soltou, mordiscando pelas beiradas.

Ela colocou a caneca sobre a madeira escura do balcão e respondeu-lhe quando suas mãos foram afagar a barriga docemente:

– Ainda não. Vou fazer nova ultrassonografia amanhã... A doutora acredita que já será possível ver o sexo. – explicou olhando para baixo e alisando sua barriguinha sobre o algodão da camiseta.

– Precisa de companhia? Posso ir com você. – _Mas que merda!_ O que o levou a oferecer isso?

Nessie pestanejou chocada para seu rosto, com a boca aberta, sem saber o que responder. Edward a havia acompanhado há um mês numa consulta em Omaha, mas quando ele decidiu ir encontrar Bella em LA, ambos se esqueceram que este exame de amanhã não seria no hospital, mas numa clínica especializada cujo aparelho de última geração, mostraria uma imagem em 3D.

– Nada feito, Layward. O que é isso? Eu vou levar Nessie a este exame, acabei de combinar tudo com o Edward. – foi o Phil quem respondeu, atrás dele.

Dois pares de olhos faiscaram surpresos para a terceira pessoa interessada na conversa. Não viram que a porta do bar fora aberta, quando ele entrou quieto, e notando o cowboy conversando com Nessie no balcão, buscou o olhar de Sam numa indagação muda. Seu amigo, sem desviar os olhos de sua mão de cartas, apenas deu de ombros, comunicando que estavam apenas batendo um papo, nada demais.

Phil havia se aproximado do balcão e pescou o teor da conversa, com certa exasperação; no mesmo instante em que os cafajestes terminaram o jogo, e começaram a se despedir.

Amuada, Nessie foi para o caixa fechar as contas. Recebeu o dinheiro de cada um no balcão e depositou na gaveta sob a caixa registradora, que obviamente era uma peça antiga de colecionador, parte da decoração do bar. Ela estava amuada, não porque pretendesse aceitar a oferta descabida do tal Taylor Layward, mas porque não queria o excesso de atenção indesejada do Phil.

No último mês ele vinha sendo... _atencioso demais_.

Era um cara legal, sem dúvidas, mas aquilo já estava incomodando. E o pior era que Edward incentivava, porque o Phil era um grande amigo dele.

Ela notara que do clube dos cafajestes, Phil ainda era o único totalmente solteiro. Não tinha sequer namorada e logo demonstrou interesse, assim que ela chegou a Springfield. Aquilo a irritava um pouco... Será que ele não viu que ela está grávida?!... Totalmente indisponível para qualquer envolvimento.

– E aí, Phil! É claro! Só quis... err... ajudar. Nessie acabou de me contar que é nova na região, e que seu irmão tinha viajado, e... – atrapalhou-se Taylor, tentando explicar.

– Fui deixá-lo na pista de pouso-decolagem para vôos domésticos, em Omaha, e no caminho foi que ele se lembrou de seu exame, Nessie, e me pediu para acompanhá-la. – explicou Phil.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos, desfazendo-se da preocupação exagerada de seu irmão, mas a verdade é que Omaha é uma cidade bem maior do que a pequena Springfield. Tinha certeza que poderia encontrar o hospital facilmente, porém seu exame não seria realizado lá...

J. Jenks e o xerife foram os primeiros a pagar e sair conversando animadamente, seguidos de cada um dos outros frequentadores assíduos do bar. Taylor começou a enrolar um pouco para terminar sua cerveja, e Phil, vendo seus amigos irem embora, não conseguia se obrigar a sair dali.

– Você vai fechar o bar e ficar sozinha aqui? Não é perigoso? – Taylor, de repente, concluiu isso, e perguntou sem pensar muito.

Nessie mal teve tempo de tranquiliza-lo, pois o Phil se intrometeu:

– Estava pensando mesmo em me oferecer para te fazer companhia, Nessie, me ajeito ali no sofá mesmo. E qualquer coisa, estou por perto...

As sombracelhas de Nessie juntaram-se, irritadas:

– Mas de jeito nenhum! – exclamou exagerando um pouco, mas não pôde se impedir. Ele só está tentando ser gentil, é um amigo do seu irmão... – Eu e Danny vamos ficar muito bem aqui. Não há perigo nenhum...

Recebeu o dinheiro de Emmett, Sam e Tanya respondendo aos acenos de boa noite. Phil insistia:

– Você está grávida. Não convém ficar sozinha...

Taylor assistia a tudo calado e tentando entender porque estava prendendo a respiração.

Nessie anotou as contas de Irina e Garret, que saíram desejando boa noite. Ela acenou respondendo:

– Boa noite! – e virando-se para o Phil, repetiu, enfática. – Boa noite, Phil. – encarando-o sugestivamente.

– Mas Nessie, hã...

– Boa. Noite. Phil. – determinou quase enérgica.

Phil suspirou vencido, e depois notando Taylor enrolando eternamente com aquela caneca de cerveja nas mãos, instou:

– Mas e ele?...

Nessie, finalmente, corou. Mas não foi de constrangimento, e sim de exasperação.

– Ele está terminando sua cerveja, Phil. Não vou apressar um cliente. Você, que não consumiu nada, já pode dizer boa noite, o bar está fechando. – quase rosnou entredentes.

– Boa noite, Nessie... – ele deixou-se vencer, cabisbaixo. – Layward.

Taylor levantou brevemente seu chapéu, respondendo o cumprimento sem palavras.

Assim que a porta do bar bateu atrás do Phil, ela e Tay se entreolharam e compartilharam uma risada divertida. Mas que cumplicidade súbita era essa, afinal?... Ambos se perguntavam chocados.

– Parece que, apesar do pouco tempo na cidade, a madame já ganhou um admirador! – ele novamente usou o sarcasmo para se intrometer. Mas, precisava testar o interesse dela a toda essa atenção.

Ela balançou a cabeça infinitesimalmente, e sentenciou, estilhaçando muito mais esperanças do que as do próprio Phil:

– Será que ele não percebe que eu estou grávida?! O que uma gestante e mãe solteira como eu tem a oferecer?...

Taylor arqueou as sombracelhas, de repente, sem fôlego. Aquela foi uma questão retórica; só que, além de lhe esclarecer a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, a resposta que de fato interessava, escorregou até a ponta da sua língua atrevidamente. Ele chegou a abrir a boca para que ela escapulisse indolente; mas uma vozinha infantil o interrompeu nos fundos do bar:

– Mamãe...?

– Estou aqui, amor... – respondeu Nessie, com doçura absurda na voz.

Taylor faiscou seu olhar do menino, que avançava na direção do balcão do bar, para o sorriso convidativo de sua mãe. Eles eram, absolutamente, hipnotizantes...

Nessie circundou o balcão do bar, enquanto o menininho subia num dos altos bancos ao lado do cowboy, com facilidade. Com um segundo de atraso, Tay compreendeu o que eles estavam fazendo.

Uma gestante não pode levantar peso do chão, mas no banco, o pequeno Danny ficava muito mais ao alcance dos braços de sua mãe. Assim, Nessie o acolheu em seus braços, sem fazer força.

– O que o meu principezinho está fazendo acordado?!...

Tay os olhou boquiaberto. Eram absolutamente perfeitos!... Será que Nessie sabia que a sua voz escorria mel e os seus grandes olhos azuis exalavam amor por aquele menino?...

– _Oto_ sonho ruim, mamãe... – o pequeno reclamou. – Cadê o meu Tio Eddie?...

– Ele foi buscar a Tia Bella. Já falamos sobre isso...

Danny assentiu uma vez e, finalmente, notou o cowboy ao seu lado:

– E ele? – apontou para Taylor.

– Esse é o Taylor! – apresentou Nessie. – Você não vai dizer oi pra ele?... – Danny esticou a mãozinha para um aperto, que Tay, sorrindo enternecido, correspondeu.

– Oi Taylor!

– Olá Danny! É um prazer te conhecer! – respondeu meio letárgico, perdido na esperteza dos olhos negros do pequeno.

Mil imagens passaram pela sua cabeça num centésimo de segundo...

Danny montando Onyx em seu colo, enquanto Nessie sorri e aplaude... Ele e Nessie colocando aquele belo menino na cama e cobrindo-o com a velha mantinha azul de sua infância, que ainda está guardada em seu armário... Danny, Nessie e um bebê em seu colo acenando para ele de manhã na porta da frente da sede de sua fazenda. Não como ela é agora, fria e impessoal; mas a antiga, como ela era nos tempos de seus avós...

Balançou a cabeça expulsando todos estes pensamentos errantes e, buscando apressado sua caneca, drenou a cerveja jogando sua cabeça para trás. Nessie o fitou confusa, quando ele gaguejou, um tanto trêmulo:

– Err... Bom, já está na hora de ir... – ela franziu a testa, tentando entender o que houve com ele. Porque ficou tão estranho de uma hora para a outra. Ele emendou. – E você precisa colocar este garotinho na cama, não é?!...

Levou a mão até o bolso traseiro da calça jeans e pescou de lá sua carteira. Retirou o dinheiro das cervejas e o entregou a jovem mãe. Nessie recebeu, sem saber o que dizer. Por que sentia que precisava dizer algo? Não sabia...

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, acompanhado por ela, que trazia Danny enganchado de lado em sua cintura.

– Então... a gente se vê por aí... – ele não sabia o que dizer.

Nessie sentiu vontade de convidá-lo formalmente para a homenagem a sua irmã, mas a data da chegada de Bella ainda era meio incerta. E não é como se ela fosse a _"dona da festa"_...

– A gente se vê por aí... – foi o que acabou repetindo, enfim.

Com o coração inexplicavelmente apertado, Tay caminhou até seu jipe, abriu a porta do motorista e antes de embarcar, virou-se. Nessie, com Danny nos braços e a barriguinha proeminente acenou, despedindo-se.

Ele espelhou seu aceno, ligou o carro e manobrou, percebendo que todas aquelas luzes e refletores agora estavam apagados. Springfield dormia...

Lembrou-se como a sucessão de casas e lojas, acendendo, o guiou até o Cüllen's Bar, como se o estivessem levando até algo que ele precisava desesperadamente encontrar. Antes de arrancar, olhou novamente para a porta do bar, e dessa vez, mãe e filho acenavam sorrindo.

A resposta a pergunta retórica de Nessie ecoando em sua mente viajante...

"_Será que ele não percebe que eu estou grávida?! O que uma gestante e mãe solteira como eu tem a oferecer?..."_ Ela havia indagado.

A imagem dela lhe acenando com seu filho nos braços e outro no ventre, grudada em sua retina.

– Um lar... – sussurrou para si mesmo, sem dúvida.

O lar que sua própria casa havia deixado de ser a muito tempo...

Ficou óbvio que as luzes, de fato, o haviam guiado até um novo lar. Não o santuário físico de uma casa; mas o santuário de segurança, confiança e afeto que somente outra pessoa pode, com o tempo, se tornar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Ah... Merda! – rosnou Phil já parando no acostamento da estrada.

– Não pode falar _méda_, Phil... É muito feio! – ralhou Danny no banco traseiro.

– O quê foi? – alarmou-se Nessie.

– O carro está fervendo... – ele explicou num tom tingido de exasperação.

Os olhos azuis da gestante faiscaram para o capô do sedan do Phil e não enxergou nenhuma fumaça.

– Como você sabe? – indagou confusa.

– O painel me indica. – ele ainda soou ríspido, mas ela sabia que não era com ela.

Phil puxou o freio de mão e desligou o motor. Eles estavam na metade do caminho entre a saída de Springfield e a entrada de Omaha. Aguardariam alguns minutos para que o radiador esfriasse um pouco. Nenhum posto à vista. Checou o celular, mas não havia sinal ali.

– Desse jeito você vai se atrasar e acabar perdendo o exame... – rosnou angustiado.

Nessie checou o relógio, preocupada, mas não disse nada. Esperaram cinco minutos em silêncio tenso, e Phil tentou outra vez. Ligou o carro e acelerou teimosamente. Não andou nem uma milha e o termômetro no painel começou a subir novamente. Ele reprimiu outro palavrão e resolveu forçar o carro até, pelo menos, a entrada de Omaha; aonde chegaram minutos depois com fumaça saindo pelas laterais do capô.

Ele recostou novamente e desligou o motor, ao concluir aflito:

– Acabei de ferrar de vez com o motor...

Nessie cruzou os braços, afundando culpada em seu banco, pois sabia que se o Phil estivesse sozinho e sem pressa teria esperado lá atrás por algum caminhoneiro, que sempre levam galões de água com eles. Ou pegaria alguma carona até o posto mais próximo. Phil acabou forçando o motor superaquecido, por causa dela...

– Eu sinto muito... – foi o que conseguiu balbuciar.

– Não é sua culpa, Nessie. – ele a tranquilizou. – Eu deveria checar a água do radiador com mais frequência... – completou franzindo o cenho ao conferir que o celular ainda seguia sem sinal.

Num segundo que Phil levaria pra tentar concatenar alguma ideia do que faria, um grande jipe parou ao lado, rosnando ferozmente. Os três se assustaram um pouco, até que o vidro do carona abaixou, descortinando o rosto conhecido do motorista...

– É o Layward... – Phil anunciou sem emoção.

– Taylor! Oi! – acenou Nessie, com o rosto subitamente todo iluminado.

O sorriso do cowboy no volante do jipão espelhou o dela, quando ele concluiu o óbvio numa pergunta:

– Precisam de ajuda aí?!

– Começou a esquentar na metade do caminho, e eu forcei até aqui para que Nessie não perdesse o exame. Acho que o motor já era... – lamentou o Phil, derrotado, fazendo o sinal de negativo com o polegar apontando para baixo.

– Vamos! Passem pra cá, te deixo no mecânico mais próximo, Phil, e levo a Nessie para fazer o exame! – ofereceu Taylor.

Nessie e Danny saltaram alegremente de um carro para o outro. Phil parecia ter experimentado algo muito amargo.

Taylor acelerou e comentou sorrindo:

– Puxa, que sorte! Não costumo vir a Omaha há essa hora, mas precisava conversar com urgência com meu arquiteto. Vou reformar a sede da fazenda... – explicou.

– Bom, sorte a nossa! – exclamou Nessie no banco do carona. Phil sentou-se atrás com Danny, a contragosto.

– Não, nada disso. – apressou-se Tay em corrigi-la. – Foi absolutamente sorte minha!... – tirando os olhos azuis cobalto da estrada um instante a fim de fitá-la com alguma intensidade, e um sorriso lateral de tirar o fôlego.

Eles deixaram Phil numa boa oficina mecânica, cujo guincho logo saiu para resgatar seu carro, e seguiram para o endereço do cartão da clínica, dado a Phil por Edward, antes de embarcar.

Chegaram lá no último minuto antes que Nessie perdesse sua vez, e logo entraram para a sala de ultrassom. Tay pegou Danny pela mão e franziu a testa, confuso, quando a secretária na recepção os apressou, sem dar chance para que qualquer um dos dois falasse:

– Oh, deus! Aí estão vocês? São os Cüllens? – Nesssie assentiu, tentando explicar, mas a senhora não esperou.

– Venham por aqui, por favor. Pensei que não chegariam mais... – pegou uma das camisolas de hospital num armário e entregou a Nessie, antes de abrir a porta. – Coloque isso, sim, querida. O banheiro é logo ali...

Resignada, Nessie foi se trocar na portinha do outro lado do cômodo, cuja parede leste continha a maca e o sofisticado aparelho de ultrassom. A recepcionista virou-se para Taylor e solicitou em tom austero:

– O menino pode ficar, Sr. Cüllen, desde que seja no seu colo e sem mexer em nada, por favor. Sente-se ali com ele. – apontou uma poltrona na parede contrária ao equipamento, onde também havia a mesa do médico responsável.

Ele assentiu seriamente e obedeceu. Ela acrescentou:

– Assim está melhor. A Dr. Gerandy já vem. – antes de retornar a recepção.

Danny fitou Taylor nos olhos, com as sombracelhas juntas por um instante, como se não compreendesse algo, mas não disse nada. Garoto esperto!... Percebeu o mal entendido e estava se perguntando por que Tay não disse seu verdadeiro nome... Bom, na verdade, Taylor também não sabia bem explicar por que; mas agora já estava feito.

Como se tivesse sido combinado, as duas portas se abriram ao mesmo tempo. Numa saiu Nessie usando camisolinha de hospital e nada mais; na outra o médico entrou na sala.

O ambiente era de penumbra. Nessie e Taylor trocaram breves olhares cúmplices. Ele remexeu-se desconfortável na poltrona, chutando-se mentalmente pela invasão que estava fazendo, abriu a boca para se delatar ao médico, já corando; quando este orientou:

– Deite-se aqui, Sra. Cüllen. – interrompendo-o.

Mas foi o sorriso cúmplice de Nessie em sua direção que o tranquilizou. Ela não parecia constrangida pela sua presença lá. Muito pelo contrário. O que Tay não sabia é que dificilmente este mal entendido constrangeria uma ex-stripper. Afinal, pra ela, o que era uma camisolinha comparada com aquele fio dental?!

Para o desespero de Taylor, no momento em que ela virou-se para subir as escadinhas e deitar-se na maca do equipamento de ultrassom, ele teve um breve vislumbre de seu traseiro perfeito, através da fenda da camisolinha, que se amarrava nas costas. Foi rápido, mas suficiente para acender uma ereção poderosa e constrangedora.

Uma vez que ela estava deitada, Dr. Gerandy logo jogou um lençol dobrado sobre suas pernas e quadris, e dobrou a camisola sobre os seios, deixando apenas a barriga proeminente descoberta. Ele espalhou gel sobre a pequena barriga de Nessie, e deslizou o transdutor por sua pele alva lentamente. Taylor remexeu-se novamente na poltrona, ao imaginar suas mãos deslizando por aquela pele macia.

– Relaxe... – sibilou o médico já observando, absorto, a imagem na tela ao lado. Ele moveu o aparelho delicadamente e logo apontou a tela mostrando. – Aqui está Sra. Cüllen! Seu bebê, e... – hesitou confirmando por um segundo. Tempo suficiente para que um fascinando Taylor colocasse Danny no chão e se aproximasse de onde Nessie estava deitada, e da tela estranhamente colorida. – Veja só o tamanho disso aqui, Sr. Cüllen! – o Dr. Gerandy apontou sorrindo para o pretenso pai. – Temos um meninão aqui!...

Nessie logo abriu um sorriso banhado de lágrimas e fitou Taylor, que olhava da tela para ela, maravilhado. Sem poder colocar em palavras a emoção que sentia.

Dr. Gerandy seguiu com o exame ainda mostrando a localização da cabeça, do tronco e membros do bebê, mas os dois não ouviram muito do que o médico disse. Eles apenas o contemplavam, sorridentes. Nessie não parava de chorar e Tay tinha um espelho d'água raso em seus olhos, mas se conteve.

Sem pensar no que fazia, ele buscou a mão dela, que afagava a barriga, com a sua e apertou. Depois a levou de encontro aos seus lábios, curvando-se para beijar respeitosa e devotadamente a mão fina da linda grávida a sua frente.

– Pronto! Está tudo ok. – o médico já finalizava o procedimento. – Vocês estão de parabéns! – elogiou e deixou a sala, ordenando. – Pode se trocar, Sra. Cüllen.

Tay a ajudou a se sentar e, aproveitando que Danny estava distraído brincando com um peso de papel que encontrou sobre a mesa do médico, aproximou-se e tomou o delicado rosto de Nessie numa de suas enormes mãos. Ela parou de respirar.

Com o polegar ele secou as lágrimas de sua bochecha esquerda e sussurrou:

– Você tem ideia do quão abençoada você é, Nessie? – olhar ardente na proximidade. – Obrigado por me deixar compartilhar desse momento...

Ela arfou tocada pelas palavras sinceras dele, e fez questão de responder com toda a honestidade de que dispunha:

– Sei que sou abençoada por esses meus dois filhos lindos, sim... Mas jamais sonharia em ter um amigo tão... incrível como você me acompanhando aqui. Obrigada por não deixar que todos soubessem que sou uma mãe solteira... – sorriu. Tay exalou o ar com força e alívio. – Ainda bem que eles não sabem que estou longe de estar a sua altura... – acrescentou, deixando Taylor sem palavras.

Aproveitando seu choque, Nessie desceu da maca e foi rapidamente trocar-se. Quando ela fechou a porta do banheiro, recostou-se nela do outro lado, ofegando. Mas o que foi aquilo? Ela estava louca?... O que a levou a dizer aquilo pra ele?... Questionou-se exigente. _Mas era a verdade!..._ Lembrou-se angustiada.

Na outra sala, Tay tinha o olhar perdido na tela fora do ar, tentando entender o alcance, a profundidade e a extensão das palavras de Nessie. Por que ela acha que não está a altura dele?... Porque é uma mãe solteira?!... Não pode ser somente isso. E a dor em seus olhos...?

Quando Nessie saiu do banheiro, já trocada, começou o silêncio constrangedor, que se estenderia por todo o tempo em que eles aguardavam pelo resultado do exame.

Assim, que ganharam a rua, Taylor os convidou para visitar o escritório do seu arquiteto junto com ele. A visita foi rápida, Tay falou sobre seus planos de reformar novamente a sede da fazenda, o que surpreendeu muito o arquiteto que havia acabado de chefiar a reforma da maluca da Vivien.

Sem soar indelicado, ele deixou claro que o resultado nunca o agradou e que ele gostaria que sua casa voltasse a se parecer como seu lar. O arquiteto demonstrou compreender bem o conceito da nova obra e marcou uma visita com a proposta de planta para a próxima semana.

– Agora vamos almoçar? – perguntou a Nessie e Danny, ficando de pé num impulso e colocando seu chapéu na cabeça.

Nessie assentiu sorrindo e Danny cantou um _"Oba!"_, socando o ar com a mãozinha fechada em punho.

Tay os deixou à vontade para escolher o lugar e eles acabaram num restaurante simples, com comida regional e várias opções vegetarianas de saladas. Comeram brincando com o menino, que fazia trilhões de perguntas, seguidas de zilhões de "por quês" relacionados a cada resposta dada.

Após pedir e pagar a conta, Tay ainda não se sentia pronto para se despedir dos dois, e apressou-se em mais um convite irrecusável.

– Sou sócio do Elmwood, vocês gostariam de conhecer e dar uma volta pelo parque do campo de golf. É muito bonito nessa época do ano e podemos pegar um dos carrinhos e dirigir até o lago... Você não vai se cansar nem nada. – o coração de Nessie apertou-se com a forma como ele soou tão esperançoso.

– Nós adoraríamos, não é Danny?!

Danny assentiu brincando, num movimento amplo, fazendo uma engraçada boca entortada para baixo. Taylor e Nessie riram e seguiram para Elmwood Park.

Foi uma tarde muito divertida, principalmente para Danny, pois Taylor pegou um pequeno kit de tacos e bolinha de golf para crianças. Os tacos eram pequeninos, da altura exata para crianças daquele tamanho. Danny amou. Tay o ensinou a tacar a bolinha, a qual ele ia correndo atrás, gritando.

No começo, Tay o acompanhou a pé, deixando que Nessie conduzisse o carrinho de golf. Depois ele se cansou e foi dirigir o carrinho para a gestante:

– A bateria dele não acaba nunca?! – perguntou vencido; ela riu.

– Demora, mas termina sim! Pelo menos hoje posso apostar que ele não acordará com pesadelos...

– Ele tem pesadelos?... – soou preocupado. – Foi por isso que ele despertou ontem à noite? – lembrou.

Nessie hesitou sem jeito, mas não pôde evitar a verdade:

– Sim. Ele tem se queixado de "sonhos maus"... desde que viemos para Springfield...

– Será que ele não sente falta do lugar onde vocês viviam? – especulou.

Nessie balançou a cabeça com alguma veemência antes mesmo de retorquir:

– Acho que não é isso. É justamente o contrário... Ele ficou traumatizado com o que deixamos para trás...

Taylor pensou por um segundo nessa resposta, recusando-se a aceitar as teorias e hipóteses que logo se formaram em sua mente. No entanto, não teve coragem de cavar mais respostas. Mesmo assim, Nessie sentiu necessidade de falar:

– Danny e eu... Hã... Sofríamos hã... Violência doméstica... – ela buscou o termo mais adequado. Seu rosto esquentou envergonhado.

Taylor percebeu-lhe as bochechas coradas e lamentou ter entrado nesse assunto, mas precisava saber mais sobre Nessie... Desesperadamente.

– Eu... realmente sinto muito, Nessie... – ele cerrou os punhos com revolta. Como alguém que se julgue um homem pode sequer pensar em machucar sua esposa e seu filho.

– E onde está o pai dele agora? – acabou soltando a pergunta observando, emocionado, Danny correr e gritar. O pequeno estava se divertindo.

– Oh não... – ela corou mais ainda. – Não foi o pai dele... Danny chegou a conhecer seu pai, mas não se lembra dele. – e obrigando-se a olhar nos olhos azuis de Taylor, informou. – Donovan me abandonou quando Danny completou seis meses. Na verdade, era o meu segundo companheiro, e pai do bebê... – afagou a barriga docemente. – Stan, que me batia na frente dele e agredia Danny com palavras.

Taylor exalou uma lufada incrédula e raivosa de ar, lutando para fazer cara de paisagem para o fato de que os dois eram filhos de homens diferentes. Não que isso importasse muito. Só reprimiu um sentimento inoportuno e absurdo parecido com ciúmes. Tentou encontrar alguma justificativa para ele, mas não pôde.

Foi em silêncio que ele parou próximo ao lago e ajudou Nessie a desembarcar. Eles caminharam até um dos bancos de ferro trabalhado e pintado de branco, onde se sentaram diante das águas mansas. Danny queixou-se de sede e Nessie prontamente sacou um _squeeze_ com água geladinha de sua bolsa. Ela bebeu de outra garrafinha e ofereceu a Taylor.

Ele orientou o menino para que tacasse para outra direção, ou logo todas as suas bolinhas estariam no fundo do lago e voltou a se sentar com sua mãe.

Contemplaram o belo lago e as aves que o sobrevoavam subindo e descendo em rasantes, que ao tocar a água, criavam pequenas marolas concêntricas. Nessie suspirou e sentiu necessidade de justificar:

– Eu não tinha mais ninguém... e estava sozinha para criar um garotinho. Qualquer sentimento que eu possa ter tido por ele, desapareceu na primeira vez que ele me agrediu. Depois eu fui tentando me afastar, mas ele não permitia, e eu senti medo que ele fizesse algo comigo ou Danny, se eu realmente fosse embora... Por que eu... trabalhava para sustentar os vícios dele... E quando eu usava o dinheiro para colocar comida em casa, ou pagar o aluguel, e não sobrava nada, ele... Não tínhamos qualquer relação que não fosse forçada... – confessou lentamente, e na pausa prolongada de Taylor, ela finalmente virou para olhá-lo.

Tay arfava de olhos cerrados quando perguntou, enfim:

– Onde... – sua garganta ondulou, quando ele engoliu em seco. – vocês viviam?

– Rochester.

– Eu poderia... simplesmente matá-lo nesse exato momento.

Ela riu baixo e nervosamente, antes de lhe dar algum consolo:

– Bom, se isso te satisfaz; não que eu tenha visto, mas... eu desconfio que Edward deu uma surra nele quando fomos ao apartamento buscar minhas coisas e do Danny, antes de partirmos para NYC...

Tay ponderou essa informação por alguns segundos, pesando a fama do ex-presidiário Cüllen, e finalmente olhando-a, com uma sombracelha arqueada, retorquiu:

– Sim, isso me satisfaz. – ela sorriu de lábios colados e ele disparou as palavras que lhe queimavam a garganta desde que somou dois mais dois. – Nessie, isso jamais faria você indigna de forma alguma... Por que você disse aquilo no final do seu exame?... Você é simplesmente... luminosa.

Ela bufou baixo, incrédula. Balançou a cabeça em visível discordância e olhou em outra direção, constrangida. Foi a vez de Taylor confessar:

– Pior sou eu, que só me envolvo com vadias. Quase me casei com a primeira, e acabo de me divorciar da segunda...

– Eu soube algo a respeito da... hã... segunda vadia. – ela o interrompeu sem jeito.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e ambos riram um pouco, depois Taylor contou-lhe com muitos detalhes a forma como tem tentado construir um casamento de verdade, com uma mulher que corresponda ao seu amor e devoção. Nessie o ouviu enlevada; sonhando em sua mente e coração que pudesse ser digna daquele homem lindo e sofrido, mas ela sabia que não era...

Não por ter, um dia, se envolvido com os dois idiotas, que de bom, só lhe deixaram os dois filhos amados; mas pela forma como conseguia o dinheiro para colocar comida em casa, pagar o aluguel e sustentar os vícios do Stan. O qual ela omitira, por vergonha.

Somente Edward e Bella sabiam. Ela desconfiava que Alice, a melhor amiga de sua irmã, também soubesse. Talvez até seu namorado, Jasper. Mas não ousou confirmar. Seria muito embaraçoso...

Viera para Springfield com seus irmãos a fim de recomeçar sua vida, resgatar o sentido de família, tanto para ela, quanto para Danny. Buscar suas origens, suas raízes. Estava focada em ser uma boa mãe, levar a termo sua gestação e criar seus filhos com o máximo de dignidade que pudesse.

Distraída devaneando sobre estes planos tão certos e resignados, arfou com a simples conclusão de Taylor:

– Somos dois produtos danificados...! – irônico de tão amargurado.

– Imprestáveis. – completou ela, categórica.

– Bom, eu espero que isso já nos qualifique como amigos... – ele sorriu, virando para olhá-la. Olhos azuis brilhando esperançosos. Ele já sabia que queria mais do que isso, mas não queria assustá-la.

– Os melhores. – ela rebateu; séria e intensa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No retorno para casa, o clima entre eles era novamente leve e Danny dormia profundamente no banco traseiro do jipe. Foi Phil quem os obrigou a voltar à realidade, ligando da frente do Cüllen's Bar, preocupado, pois pensava que Nessie já havia chegado a casa há muito tempo.

Tay pegara outra rodovia, cujo acesso ao outro lado de Springfield vinha depois do Memorial Cemetery.

Edward a havia levado lá há algumas semanas para visitar os túmulos da família Cüllen, e o fato de ser possível avistar o pequeno mausoléu, mesmo da estrada chamou sua atenção...

– Oh Taylor... Por favor, espere! – ela não chegou a gritar, mas sua voz soou aguda.

– O quê? – assustou-se ele.

– Pare o carro! – o tom subiu mais um pouco com a urgência na voz; eles estavam quase passando o ponto de melhor visão.

Tay rapidamente encostou à beira da rodovia e instou:

– O que foi, Nessie?

Se não estivesse grávida, ela teria aberto a porta e saltado para ver melhor, mas ela podia jurar que havia visitantes, respeitosamente de pé junto às lápides de Carlisle e Esme.

Através do pára-brisa, ela fitou aquela cena, ao mesmo tempo, distante e misteriosa. Quem poderiam ser aquelas pessoas?...

– Nessie?... – Tay agora soou preocupado. – O que foi?

– Tay, você está vendo aquele casal de pé diante daqueles túmulos? – apontou.

– Sim, o que tem?

– Aqueles são os túmulos de Carlisle e Esme Cüllen. Vê? Aquele pequeno mausoléu ao lado pertence à família. Edward me disse que eles foram enterrados ao lado, para que pudessem ficar juntos... – explicou apressada.

– Bom, sim. Se você tem certeza... Parece que eles têm visitantes. O que tem isso?

– Nada... só achei... estranho... – balbuciou, sem tirar os olhos azuis claros daquele casal.

Não eram jovens, mas também não eram dois idosos. A mulher estava mais próxima, e trazia flores. Cabeça baixa, como se chorasse contrita. Era alourada, pele clara, cabelos na altura dos ombros, bem penteados. Vestido simples, mas elegante e sóbrio. O homem permaneceu afastado alguns passos, em sinal de respeito e apoio. Tinha o cabelo de corte militar, castanho escuro e a pele também clara. Ele usava jeans e uma jaqueta de beisebol, segurava o boné na mão.

Por fim, a mulher pareceu limpar as lágrimas do rosto. E abaixando-se depositou as flores sobre o túmulo de... Carlisle?... Ela tinha quase certeza que o da direita era o dele... O homem aproximou-se dela, e tocou seu ombro. Talvez tenha dito algo para ela, pois a mulher retirou uma única flor do buquê e colocou sobre o túmulo ao lado, o de Esme. Como se lhe fizesse uma grande concessão...

– Que estranho... – murmurou Nessie, com a testa franzida.

– Não é estranho... – tentou amenizar Tay. – Sua família é muito conhecida e querida na região. – ponderou, já colocando o carro em movimento novamente.

Isso logo caiu no esquecimento quando eles chegaram a _Main Street_. Nessie nunca a viu tão movimentada e Tay concordava.

A banda da _high school_ e o coral da igreja ensaiavam a homenagem a sua irmã e toda a população parecia estar de alguma forma ocupada por ali. Alguns prendiam faixas no alto de alguns prédios, outros fotografavam e filmavam os ensaios, alguns acompanhavam um carro que avançava lentamente, como se marcasse algum _timing_ de música e luz.

– Wow! As coisas estão bem animadas por aqui! – exclamou Tay.

– Não sei ao certo o que eles planejam, mas parece que vai ficar muito bom! – concordou Nessie.

– Eu adoro essa música! – confessou Taylor. Ela o olhou sorridente e assentiu em anuência.

Também na frente do bar, as loiras ensaiavam alguma dramatização. Tudo parte da surpresa e Nessie não fez questão de tomar conhecimento do que, exatamente, seria.

– Vamos levar esse dorminhoco pra dentro... Algo me diz que com essa agitação toda na cidade, o Cüllen's Bar vai lotar hoje!... – conjecturou assim que ele desligou o motor do jipe.

– Deixa que eu pego ele.

Taylor depositou Danny no sofá da sala do apartamento nos fundos, e depois foi encontrar-se com Nessie que já arrumava o salão do bar.

– Acho que ele poderia dormir até amanhã! – anunciou-se.

– Vou deixar tudo pronto por aqui e depois vou acordá-lo para tomar banho e jantar. Também acho que com alguns minutos diante da TV ligada num desenho, e a barriguinha cheia, ele pega no sono novamente...

– Vou a casa tomar um banho e me trocar, e volto para te ajudar. – ofereceu-se ele, dirigindo-se a porta do bar.

Nessie deixou o que fazia e foi abrir-lhe a porta, respondendo-o:

– Nada disso! Volte como cliente! Pode apostar que dou conta do recado!...

Tay parou perto da porta de virando-se para ela, sorriu torto balançando a cabeça, ao apontar:

– Você é tão segura no que se refere ao trabalho aqui no bar!...

Ela parou diante dele, e rebateu divertida:

– Competência é meu nome do meio! – dando de ombros.

Deixando o humor de lado, Taylor suspirou profundamente e moldou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos. Nessie perdeu o fôlego e sentiu o chão trepidar, quando ele sussurrou, intenso:

– Adoraria ver a mesma segurança em si mesma como mulher... A mulher mais... _incrível_ que poderia entrar na minha vida. – ele foi direto e sincero.

Pálpebras derretidas sobre os orbes tão docemente azuis. A pele morena e os dentes tão brancos. Nessie arfou sentindo sua aproximação de calor másculo e sangue quente; sem conseguir desprender-se daquelas mãos grandes e macias, daquele cheiro que exalava ao redor dele, daqueles polegares fazendo círculos carinhosos em suas bochechas coradas.

– Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu queria te beijar agora, Nessie?

Foi, obviamente, uma pergunta retórica e não de pedido de permissão. Não porque ele estivesse cem por cento seguro de que era correspondido, mas porque as pálpebras de Nessie abaixaram-se como duas pétalas de rosa, em aquiescência.

E, apesar da face serena de quem vai e quer ser beijada pela primeira vez pelo homem mais lindo e sexy que ela poderia sonhar, ela vivia um debate interior...

Não seria justo permitir isso quando ele não sabia o principal a seu respeito. Não seria certo. Seria uma mentira. Seria a verdade que faltava para afastá-lo de vez. Para cortar logo o mal pela raiz, antes que ela se envolvesse demais, e sofresse o dobro. Taylor tinha o direito de saber o quanto ela valia...

Taylor ofegou com a atitude de entrega dela, e trêmulo aproximou seus lábios lentamente, muito lentamente.

Nessie não viu essa aproximação, mas pressentiu. E antes que fosse tarde demais, sibilou sem coragem de abrir os olhos e enxergar o exato momento em que a disposição do olhar dele mudaria com suas palavras:

– Eu era uma _stripper_...

De fato ela não viu o endurecer do azul cobalto. Da ternura e calor de desejo que o tornavam líquidos, para o choque agudo no peito que o enrijeceram.

As mãos quentes deslizaram do seu rosto, deixando apenas um frio vazio. As sombracelhas dele estavam unidas e Taylor lutava para compreender. Ele só podia ter escutado errado...

Finalmente, ela abriu os olhos, já marejados de lágrimas e aguardou seu veredicto.

– O que você disse? – ele precisava confirmar.

Nessie despediu-se daquele olhar apaixonado e fitou o olhar aflito e chocado; quando duas lágrimas teimosas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Ela já sabia que ele passaria a olhá-la com olhos diferentes. Não devia doer tanto...

– Em Rochester. Era isso que eu fazia para sobreviver. Para colocar comida em casa, pagar o aluguel e sustentar os vícios do Stan... – repetiu as mesmas palavras de horas atrás, com sarcasmo redobrado. – Eu dançava e mostrava o meu corpo a outros homens, e juntava todas aquelas gorjetas amarrotadas no final, para completar o salário infame que o dono da boate nos pagava. – soou enérgica na auto-aversão.

Taylor recuou confuso. Pensamentos, ideias e valores chocando-se em sua mente efervilhante.

– Mas você disse que era...

– Garçonete? – ela completou. – Foi uma meia verdade. De fato comecei lá como garçonete, mas daí fui abandonada pelo pai do Danny, e todos me convenceram de que as _strippers_ ganham mais gorjetas... O que, realmente, é um fato. – ela fez uma pausa curta e acrescentou derrotada e humilhada. – Então, comecei a treinar com as outras e não demorou muito até que eu estivesse tirando a roupa também...

Ele recuou mais um passo que não passou despercebido à baixa auto-estima dela. Nessie concluiu:

– Por isso eu disse que não tenho nada a oferecer a homem algum. Minha ferida é muito grande e profunda, Taylor. E ainda está aberta. Não sou digna de você, Taylor. Ou do Phil. Nem qualquer outro. Todos vocês são bons demais pra mim... – passou a partir as palavras nos lugares errados, com o choro persistente. – Nunca mais vou aceitar ser agredida como antes, por homem nenhum por causa disso. Porque descobrir meus irmãos me devolveu pelo menos um pouquinho do amor próprio, mas também não estou disponível para qualquer relacionamento agora, e acho que nunca poderia estar. Você falou em sermos amigos... Já seria muito mais do que mereço. Então, demonstre essa amizade nunca contando meu segredo a ninguém... A cidade é muito pequena e Edward acha que eu e Danny poderíamos sofrer com o preconceito das pessoas aqui.

Taylor arfou e recuou até encostar suas costas na porta do bar, antes de balbuciar gaguejante:

– E-eu... hã... pre-preciso ir... – deu-lhe as costas e saiu apressado. Cabeça girando mais do que um tornado.

Bateu a porta do jipe e acelerou pela _Main Street_. A noite caía rapidamente, enquanto os organizadores da grande festa na cidade faziam novo teste de luz. Dessa vez a ordem era apagar tudo ao contrário, e foi exatamente o auto-reverso, a marcha ré. O exato oposto de sua chegada na noite anterior.

Ele acelerava fugindo de si mesmo e as luzes apagavam-se, como se para deixar claro que ele regressava a escuridão, ao afastar-se tão covardemente daquele bar.

O simbolismo ainda estava ali. Cruel. Rindo de seu desespero e solidão.

Ele sabia que agia feito um idiota, fugindo daquele jeito, quando Nessie precisou de um amigo e lhe confiou tal segredo. Mas o que mais pode fazer alguém que já fora tão traído e magoado, e se flagra envolvendo-se novamente?...

.

* * *

.

_**N/A: Minha beta aqui é a querida Lú, com quem tbm trabalhei em Yoü and I! Ela não me mandou mensagem se apresentando, mas assim que ela mandar, venho aqui e edito as notas finais!**_  
_**.**_  
_**Obrigada por ler e me conte, por review, o que achou!**_  
_**Bjokas! ;****_


End file.
